


Flurries of Kisses

by thisisalterego



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisalterego/pseuds/thisisalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more phan. While I personally don't ship them, the stories practically write themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flurries of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: More snugglies. I’m not sorry. It’s more phan. Blame powerbottom-dan. She is one determined muse. This one is short, but I promise you that the next one more than makes up for it. Enjoy! **Eskimo kisses**

Dan and Phil are cuddling on the couch, watching some random show. It was snowing and they decide it is a perfect day for cuddles. Still in their pjs, Dan has settled between Phil’s legs and is resting his back on his boyfriend’s chest. Phil’s arms are wrapped around him.

 

Phil drops a few kisses on Dan’s neck, earning him a gasp. That is when Phil got one of his better ideas. Smirking, he snakes a hand up under his boyfriend’s shirt. Fingers trace random shapes across Dan’s abs before resting over his heart.

 

“Phil?”

 

“Hm?” Phil rubs his nose up and down his lover’s neck.

 

“What are you doing?” Dan can’t stop squirming.

 

“What do you mean?” Phil fakes innocent like no one else.

 

Before Dan can reply, a hand starts to rub his cock over his pajama pants and underwear. The unexpected movement causes him to buck up.

 

“ _Phil,_ ” Dan whines.

 

“I’m just thinking about the other day when you joined me in the shower.”

 

Phil uses the heel of his palm to add pressure. His other arm holds Dan as still as possible. The pressing stops. Fingers brush over the skin above his waistbands. That’s it. They just tickle right above where he wants them to go.

 

“ _Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiil_.”

 

“Yes, love?”

 

Dan can’t say anything for a moment. His boyfriend is teasing him too much. As much as he wanted to grab Phil’s wrist and guide him, Dan knows better. Any attempts at moving things faster than Phil wants to go will only result in being teased longer.

 

“Please.”

 

“Please, what?”

 

Nibbling on the junction of Dan’s neck and shoulder causes him to lose his train of thought. Moans bubble up inside him. His head falls back onto Phil’s shoulder. The fingers stop moving. Phil licks up the column of Dan’s neck and then blows on it.

 

“… uh … please … touch me …”

 

Dan can hardly put the words together. The fingers slip under the elastic and trace the veins up to the ridge. Feather-light touches push Dan towards the edge. Just when he starts to fall apart, Phil stops touching Dan’s cock.

 

“Cum for me, baby.”

 

The soft command is the final push and Dan arches and shoots semen in his pants like a horny teenager. Phil kisses Dan through his orgasm. Dan turns his head to say something when lips cover his.

 

The kiss is sweet and slow and Dan wonders how quickly he can be up for something else. He has to change pants anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts?


End file.
